This invention is in the class of apparatuses used for holding and aligning the ends of optical fiber waveguides. More particularly, it is in the class of optical waveguide connectors made from deformable materials.
In the existing art, connectors used for holding and aligning the ends of optical fiber waveguides are produced from either metallic or synthetic materials. In either case, extremely tight dimensional tolerances are required in order to align waveguides having very small dimensions. Classically, in metal connectors the tight dimensions and tolerances are achieved by precision machining of sleeves, grooves, bores or rods. Other methods include thermal deformation of eutectic or Martensitic material or casting. High precision plastic connectors are produced by various molding processes. Optical waveguides are held in alignment in the metallic connectors by crimping, thermal bonding, epoxying, or clamping. The preferred methods for holding optical waveguides in connectors produced from synthetic material are thermal deformation or adhesion. Most of these securing techniques are not reversible and result in damage to waveguides when the connectors are disassembled.
The utility of prior art metal connectors is limited by the methods of manufacturing and assembling them. Casting and precision machining are inherently expensive processes, and connectors produced by these methods require auxiliary tools for assembly. The connectors produced by thermal deformation techniques are either not reuseable in the case of eutetic material or require a heat source for disassembly in the case of Martensitic material. While the connectors produced from synthetic material do provide excellent performance characteristics, they are limited in application to benign environments where temperature and humidity are strictly controlled. Metallic connectors, on the other hand, can be employed in a variety of malign environments.
The present invention is a metallic connector for optical fiber waveguides has the small, precise dimensions necessary to waveguide alignment and which demountably holds the waveguides in alignment without the requirements for assembly tools or bonding materials. The connector can be reproducibly manufactured in high volume by use of an inexpensive production technique.